In currently available media systems, when a given user (e.g., user A) pauses consumption of a given media asset (e.g., media asset A) on a given device (e.g., device A) at a given location (e.g., location A) and joins another user (e.g., user B), consuming another media asset (e.g., media asset B) on another device (e.g., device B) at another location (e.g., location B), user A is constrained to consume either media asset B or another media asset (e.g., media asset C) that is suitable for both users A and B. When user B leaves location B, the system may continue presenting either media asset B or media asset C. If user A wishes to resume consumption of media asset A, user A has to manually instruct device B to resume media asset A from the paused position. Given the plethora devices and their individual interfaces, manually resuming content on different devices can be cumbersome and consequently, negatively impact media consumption experience of a user.